Volatus Phoenicis
by CrisHenkeln
Summary: A la muerte de la madre de Cómodo éste encuentra apoyo en su hermana Lucilla, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo empieza a sentir algo distinto por ella.


Corría como si su vida fuese en ello, hacía mucho que no sentía aquella libertad, notando su sangre recorrer a una velocidad pasmosa por sus venas, sintiendo el aire rozando su rostro. Había terminado sus tareas con su grammaticus hacía relativamente poco y estaba disfrutando de los minutos de extrema felicidad. Tenía tiempo libre y quería jugar. Su hermana y él habían finalizado sus labores al ser los dos mayores de entre sus hermanos. Su hermano Marcus seguía estudiando. Se paró en seco respirando bruscamente, faltándole el aire que fue inhalado por sus exhaustos pulmones. Estaba cansado de tanto correr pero aquella sonrisa mostraba alegría absoluta. También estaba contento porque hoy o mañana su madre Faustina regresaría después de haber estado varios meses al lado de su padre en las campañas del norte en Germania. Atento a que su hermana Annia viniera por aquel atrio, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de las cortinas de la gran sala. Tarde o temprano pasaría. Ya estaba escondido cuando oyó ruido de pisadas y se envolvió más entre las telas. Vio cautelosamente a través del escondite que era ella, con unos grandes ojos azules y hermosos al igual que los de su madre y el pelo recogido con una cinta. Ella continuaba andando ajena a cualquier peligro llevando unos pergaminos en su mano derecha. Cuando pasó cerca de él, éste no pudo evitar una media sonrisa pícara. Apartó las cortinas y alargó su brazo cogiéndole la mano rápidamente haciendo que ella soltase un grito de la sorpresa. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio cuando ella intentó librarse de su opresor. Él cayó sobre ella quien le miraba divertida.

-Maldito seas Lucius, podías haber sido un asesino de padre…

-No creo, padre está lejos y por lo que yo sé la guardia pretoriana siempre está atenta a todo.

Sería imposible que alguien entrase aquí así como un germano en un campamento romano.

Ambos volvieron incorporarse estando aún los pergaminos en el suelo.

-Deja esos papiros tan aburridos y vente a jugar conmigo.

-No puedo, mi grammaticus me ha obligado a ir esta tarde a ver a Davus para aprender las obras de Platón. Debo estar en la biblioteca lo antes posible- él la miró apenado.

-La filosofía nunca te ha sido de agrado al igual que a mí. Además ¿estos conocimientos no deberías aplicarlos más adelante?-

Sinceramente él detestaba la filosofía como ningún otro saber, tal vez era porque su padre ponía mucho empeño en que aprendiese las bases en los que se había fundado Roma. Sin filosofía no había Roma y sin Roma no había filosofía decía él exponiendo que su propio hijo debía aplicarla cuando fuese emperador.

- Sí, pero padre se alegrará de ver que hemos progresado cuando regrese de Germania.

- Si necesitas estos pergaminos para estudiar entonces…- la contempló con mirada felina, al igual que un depredador mira a su presa- no los necesitarás en absoluto para poder jugar- Y dicho esto apresó dos de los numerosos papeles esparcidos en el suelo de mármol y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Lucius no! ¡Los necesito! ¡Vuelve aquí, no corras! – Gritó Annia. Lo perdió de vista. Suspiró. Esta era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de su hermano, siempre buscaba una situación o momento para divertirse con ella y de alguna manera (inconscientemente) para que se olvidase por un rato de sus obligaciones como hermana de quien sería el futuro emperador de Roma.

Estaba muy agradecida de que su padre se preocupara por su educación y por la de todos sus hermanos debido a sus ideales pero había veces que su propio grammaticus la agobiaba más de la cuenta queriendo que su padre, el emperador, el filósofo se sintiese más que satisfecho con su trabajo realizado sin tener en cuenta lo que ella quería o deseaba.

Pero era dichosa de tener la oportunidad de conocer, aprender y saber cosas sobre Roma y todos los pueblos que la rodeaban. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por el mundo y tenía la ilusión de poder conocer más sitios como Germania donde su padre estaba luchando contra las tribus germanas. Su madre regresaría pronto lo cual le provocaba gran emoción. Sus hermanos y ella la amaban como a ningún ser en este planeta, sobre todo Lucius quien desde la muerte de su hermano gemelo se sentía muy unido a ella.

A parte del cariño que les mostraba era ella, la mismísima emperatriz, quien quería expresamente ocuparse de ellos a pesar de que tuviera todos los criados que quisiese. Pero a quien más confiaba esta tarea no era un criado, sino al jefe máximo de la guardia pretoriana, Quintus quien los cuidaba como a sus propios hijos cuando el emperador se ausentaba aunque hubiese grammatici de antemano. Sonrió una vez más y olvidándose de los demás manuscritos salió corriendo tras su hermano.

La guardia pretoriana seguía estando en sus puestos, firmes, contemplando en silencio como el futuro monarca y su hermana salían fuera del palacio para dar paso a los jardines tremendamente cuidados por los esclavos.

-Estos dos no cambiarán…- dijo Quintus observándoles divertido, apoyado en una columna. Dos guardias de su cuerpo militar venían hacia él.

- Un nuntius ha venido esta mañana mi general, dice que entregará el mensaje a la persona de la más máxima confianza del emperador. Os está esperando en el peristilo.

- Vigiladles en mi ausencia- expuso fríamente

El mensajero estaba con los brazos cruzados sentado en el borde de la fuente. Se incorporó rápidamente al ver a Quintus.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias traes desde Germania?

- Me temo que pésimas señor. No sé el contenido del mensaje pero no se trata sobre la situación de las legiones sino de un asunto familiar relacionado con el emperador.

-¿Familiar?

-Así es. Tome- dijo entregándole el contenido.

-¿Ya te han pagado por tu servicio?

El nuntius afirmó.

-Entonces puedes marcharte- expuso con un tono de preocupación.-

¿Un asunto familiar? ¿Desde cuándo Marco Aurelio enviaba un mansaje que trataba sobre su familia? Cuando hubo abierto el contenido y empezó a leerlo sus mayores preocupaciones se habían hecho realidad.

Germania, invierno del año 171.

Marco Aurelio estaba desolado, mirando al vacío mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su mujer. El dolor de haberla perdido no hace más de 3 días se hacía insoportable y sus ganas de dirigir a su ejército y a las 8 legiones que lo componían habían expirado. Se echó las manos a la cabeza sintiéndose más culpable a medida que pasaban los minutos. No debió haber permitido que Faustina le hubiera acompañado en esta campaña, no debió pero sin embargo lo permitió porque simplemente no podía rechazar los deseos de ella y porque, para ser sincero, quería que estuviese a su lado.

La rabia de haberla perdido se apoderó de él y volcó la mesa más cercana a él. Acto seguido se arrodilló gimiendo desconsolado martirizándose por su muerte. Si se hubiese negado ahora estaría junto a sus hijos en Roma a salvo esperando su regreso. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan destrozado, sin ganas de seguir. ¿Por qué Pluto no puedo esperar a que ambos cruzaran juntos el Tártaro? ¿Por qué?

-Marcus…. Lo siento muchísimo- dijo Verus con un hilo en la voz. Aurelio se giró hacia su compañero y le abrazó.- No debí haberla dejado ir conmigo, no debí…

-Hiciste lo que pensaste que era lo correcto. No te culpes ni lastimes a tu pobre corazón, Marcus. Ella no fue capaz de resistir al invierno.

-Esto no hubiese pasado si los bárbaros no hubiesen puesto en peligro nuestras fronteras, esto no hubiese sucedido si me hubiese negado a su petición…-expuso con angustia.

-Llevas días sin dormir, necesitas descansar.

-El sueño ahora es mi peor enemigo, Somnus me persigue en su forma más monstruosa. Tengo pesadillas Verus… y un dolor indescriptible en mi corazón.

-Entonces lo único que puedes hacer es dejar que el tiempo pase y la herida de tu corazón cicatrice- dijo reconfortándole-

- Me gustaría que este aterrador suceso no llegase a las puertas de Roma, no quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que esté preparado, excepto Quintus- dijo cabizbajo- Él es, después de ti, la persona en quien más confío. El será quien de la noticia a mis hijos. Me gustaría haber sido yo en persona pero soy incapaz de contárselo…. No puedo.

-¿Te refieres sobre todo a tu hijo Cómodo, verdad?- Aurelio afirmó

- Jamás quise que mi hijo a tan temprana edad viese por segunda vez la fechoría más horripilante cometida por la muerte en nuestra familia. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que estaba unido a su madre.

-Deberá superarlo al igual que tú, la muerte es un hecho inevitable en el ser humano, tú mismo lo dijiste en el libro que estás llevando a cabo.

-La muerte es injusta… me ha arrebatado a lo que más amaba y lo que más amaban mis hijos. No puedo aceptarla, no después de esto.

- Lo sé, yo también la quería y apreciaba, después de todo era parte de nuestra familia.

-Mis disculpas- interrumpió un legionario- el mensajero ya está aquí.

Marco Aurelio se recompuso a duras penas. El legionario se fue dejando al nuntius con los dos emperadores.

-Espera a que él escriba el mensaje y entonces podrás irte a Roma.

-Sí, mi César.

Verus volvió a poner la mesa como estaba antes, le dio el cálamo y le dijo:

-Ya verás como todo va a ir bien Marcus. Es un trámite que el individuo debe pasar. No va a resultarte nada fácil pero debes superarlo por ti… y por tus hijos. Debes darles esperanza y no desolación.

- Gracias Verus. Es un honor tenerte a mi lado-dijo con media sonrisa. Y en cuanto al Senado y al pueblo romano sabrán la noticia cuando me sea preciso- y dicho esto procedió a escribir a Quintus sobre el espantoso acontecimiento.


End file.
